1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for inserting a spacer between the spinous process of adjacent vertebrae and, more particularly, to an interspinous process spacer insertion device that percutaneously inserts a spacer between the spinous process of adjacent vertebrae using minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The human spine includes a series of vertebrae interconnected by connective tissue referred to as discs that act as a cushion between the vertebrae. The discs allow for movement of the vertebrae so that the back can bend and rotate. The vertebra includes a bony spinous process that protrudes towards the back.
The intervertebral disc is an active organ in which the normal and pathologic anatomies are well known, but the normal and pathologic physiologies have not been greatly understood. The intervertebral disc permits rhythmic motions required of all vertebrate animals in their various forms of locomotion. The disc is a high-pressure system composed primarily of absorbed water, an outer multilayered circumferential annulus of strong, flexible, but essentially inelastic collagen fibers, and an inner core of a hydrogel called the nucleus pulposus. The swelling of the contained hydrogel creates the high pressure that tightens the annular fibers and its laminations. Degeneration of discs in humans is typically a slow, complex process involving essentially all of the mechanical and physiologic components with loss of water holding capacity of the disc. Discogenic pain arises from either component, but is primarily due to altered chemistry. When this pain is severely disabling and unyielding, the preferred contemporary treatments are primarily surgical, particularly fusion and/or disc replacement.
Annular collagen fibers are arranged in circumferential belts or laminations inserting strongly and tangentially in right- and left-handed angulated patches into each adjacent vertebral body. Inside the annular ring is contained an aggrecan, glycosaminoglycan, a protein-sugar complex gel having great hygroscopic ability to hold water. The swelling pressure of this gel of the nucleus maintains the pressure within the annulus, forcing the vertebrae apart and tightening the annular fibers. This tightening provides the primary mechanical stability and flexibility of each disc of the spinal column. Further, the angulated arrangement of the fibers also controls the segmental stability and flexibility of the motion segment. Therefore, the motion of each segment relates directly to the swelling capacity of the gel and secondarily to the tightness of intact annulus fibers. The same gel is also found in thin layers separating the annular laminar construction, providing some apparent elasticity and separating the laminations, reducing interlaminar torsional abrasion. With aging or degeneration, nucleus gel declines, while collagen content, including fibrosis, increases.
Disc degeneration, which involves matrix, collagen and aggrecan, usually begins with annular tears or alterations in the endplate nutritional pathways by mechanical or pathophysiologic means. However, the disc ultimately fails for cellular reasons. As a person ages, the discs in the spine go through a degenerative process that involves the gradual loss of the water holding capacity of the disc, referred to as desiccation. As a result of this loss of water, the disc space height may partially collapse, which may lead to chronic back pain disorders and/or leg pain as a result of the nerves being pinched.
Progressive injury and aging of the disc occurs normally in later life and abnormally after trauma or metabolic changes. In addition to the chemical effects on the free nerve endings as a source of discogenic pain, other degenerative factors may occur. Free nerve endings in the annular fibers may be stimulated by stretching as the disc degenerates, bulges, and circumferential delamination of annular fibers occurs. This condition may lead to a number of problems, such as back pain. It has been shown that a person's disc is typically taller in the morning when a person awakes. This phenomenon may be due in part to the reduction of body weight forces on the disc when lying in a recumbent position overnight that causes the disc height to restore. Therefore, reduction of compressive forces on the disc may help to restore disc space height.
As discussed above, as a person ages, the discs of the spine degenerate, and the disc space height collapses. Further, the ligaments and facets of the spine degenerate as well. These problems lead to a reduction in the foramenal height of the vertebrae, often causing central or lateral canal stenosis. The foramen is the opening between the vertebrae that allows the nerve from the spinal cord to pass through. Because the nerve passes through the foramen, the nerve will often get pinched leading to various types of back pain. Further, these problems often lead to difficulty to walking. Additionally, the lateral canal stenosis causes the nerve to get pinched in the spinal canal. These conditions often lead to neurogenic claudication, where the patient typically responds by walking shorter distances, then sitting down, and then flexing the spine by leaning over or by walking with the aid of a device, which helps to flex the spine.
Current surgical procedures that exist for addressing this pathology require that the ligaments and bone that are causing the compression be removed surgically to take the pressure off of the nerves. Recently, interspinous process spacers, such as the X-stop, have been developed. Known interspinous process spacers operate by flexing the spine and opening the canal, lateral recess and foramen to take pressure off of the nerves. These devices typically can be useful for conditions of lateral recess stenosis or foramenal stenosis alone. These devices can also be potentially useful as an adjunct to minimally invasive laminectomy for stenosis where the spinous process is preserved. Interspinous process spacers can act as an adjunct device to minimally invasive laminectomy for stenosis to treat the foramenal stenosis component of this disorder. Following minimally invasive lumbar laminectomy for stenosis, the interspinous process spacer could be placed between the preserved spinous processes of the spine. The result would be to address and treat the lateral or foramenal stenosis that could persist despite the decompression of the spinal canal.